Gutter's Children
by SisYa-wa
Summary: Le nom qui siffla entre ses lèvres lui arracha une courte plainte et il se mordit la langue. Ven. Celui qui écartait les lèvres pour lui montrer des dents blanches et douces, une langue tiède et suave. Ven, aux poils blonds, au visage propre et aux yeux remplis d'une couleur étrangère. Un mélange qui n'avait rien de la couleur vermeille du sang, ni de la noirceur des tunnels. Ven.
1. Ombre sombre

**_Note :_** _Voilà un OS pour Crimson Realm, en manque de VanVen. J'espère que ça plaira, j'ai fais selon son thème._

_**Note 2**__ : Merci chers lecteurs, __**Kingdom Hearts ne m'appartient pas, bien sûr.**__ Le principe de l'histoire de base est par contre tiré d'un livre, "Les Enfants Rats" de Françoise Jay. Bonne lecture à tous ! _

**_Note 3 : _**_Pardonnez moi pour l'ambiance glauque. Lu et approuvé par Wa-chan ! _

* * *

Gutter's children.

La forme dos au mur cracha deux fois par terre avant de porter la main à sa bouche. Elle fit glisser le bout de ses doigts sur sa langue et, par habitude, mordit la pulpe molle de son pouce. C'était âcre, salé et surtout sans saveur. Regardant tranquillement le filet de salive transparent qui pendouillait, elle fit tourner son index dans la substance et mordit à nouveau. C'était bon.

L'extrémité de son doigt pulsait et le sang affluait dans sa chair, là où la douleur avait fait son chemin, et on vit quelques gouttes écarlates s'écraser sur le sol froid et crasseux. La crasse, la forme s'y était habituée comme on s'habitue à un compagnon de jeu : on le trouve collant et pénible, puis on en fait son bagage sans plus y prêter attention. Le contact du mur était rude et lisse contre son dos, quelques aspérités s'incrustant dans la peau de ses omoplates nues. Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'il était assis, les genoux resserrés près du ventre et les mains de part et d'autre de ses jambes, attendant, respirant, écoutant. Il tendait l'oreille plus que n'importe qui, comptant les secondes au bruit imperceptible, imaginant le temps au son des gouttes qui tombaient dans les tuyaux circulant à travers le béton, ces monstres de fer brillants et métalliques.

Plic, Ploc.

La forme ne bougeait pas, à aucun prix.

_« Tu bouges, t'es mort »._

Il respirait le moins possible et camouflait les mouvements réguliers de son abdomen sous ses bras maigres mais puissants tout en fixant l'autre pan de mur avec une haine indescriptible, comme si la pierre avait un jour porté atteinte à sa propre vie. Et c'était vrai. Plus loin, par-delà le large canal vaseux, on apercevait une petite cavité incrustée, sombre et profonde, juste assez pour y caler le couffin d'un nouveau-né.

C'était là que Vanitas était né. Dans une bouche d'aération pas plus grande qu'une boite en carton. Un jour ses parents en avaient sûrement eu assez de l'entendre gueuler et faute de mieux, ils l'avaient peut être amené ici pour qu'il crève dans l'obscurité. Ou alors ils l'avaient trimbalé en poussette toute la sainte journée et, alors qu'il tendait les bras pour récupérer son hochet, il était tout simplement tombé au travers d'une grille mal fermée. Ou bien il n'était pas désiré par sa putain de mère, et celle-ci avait préféré le jeter aux ordures au lieu de le tuer elle-même.

Peut-être. Mais Vanitas avait cessé depuis longtemps de chercher les causes et le comment. Il ne rêvait plus, n'y pensait pas et oubliait. De sa vie de bébé il ne restait à présent que ce trou dans lequel il ne rentrait que le bras, et une odeur de talc moisit qui lui pourrissait les narines chaque fois qu'il s'en approchait. Pour lui, c'était juste à cet endroit qu'avait commencé son Enfer. Sans doute par provocation, il y revenait toujours pour prendre l'air.

Oh, façon de parler.

Ici, tout était vicié. De toutes les galeries alentours celles-ci offrait le courant de fraicheur le plus prisé et de nombreuses créatures, qu'elles soient poilues, visqueuses ou pelées, s'y pressaient pour insuffler un semblant de vie dans leurs petits poumons creusés.

C'était ici que Vanitas faisait les meilleures prises. Il ne bougeait pas, se fondait dans son environnement naturel et fermait les yeux. Alors seulement il entendait le grattement de petites pattes griffues sur le goudron et bondissait, déployant sa force brute d'adolescent pleinement achevé. Il hurlait. Ses yeux s'agrandissaient. Il tuait.

De ses mains longues et fines il brisait la nuque de la pauvre bête, l'éventrait d'un vif cou d'ongle et avant qu'elle n'ait pu pousser son dernier cri d'agonie, il lui tranchait la tête. Rapide, net et précis. Ce nuisible-là n'aurait plus à supporter une vie de misère et d'ennui. Il avalait son repas en vitesse, laissait les poils et les viscères sur la pierre grise et s'en allait sans bruit, comme l'assassin qu'il était.

_« Sois discret. »_

Depuis vingt ans, Vanitas frayait parmi les rats. Avec le temps il avait beaucoup appris d'eux, puis s'était mis à les dévorer une fois son apprentissage achevé. Tout jeune, il avait compris qu'il fallait manger plutôt qu'être mangé, et Dieu seul sait que c'est grâce à cela qu'il avait pu survivre dans ce monde sans lumière. Privé d'amour et de pitié, il était devenu animal. Plein de rage. Bouffi de solitude. Muré dans le silence de celui qui ne parle jamais tout simplement parce qu'il en est incapable. Par nature, il fuyait l'extérieur mais connaissait son monde hideux et froid mieux que quiconque. Les galeries n'avaient plus de secret pour lui. Les secrets n'existaient pas.

Apprendre à écouter, à devenir insensible, à se faire aussi discret que possible. Au fil du temps il avait aiguisé ses sens, ses muscles et, dans l'ironique éclat de la providence, son intelligence. Un seul but : la survie. Pourquoi ?

_« Par instinct »._

Pour son plus grand malheur, Vanitas était doué d'esprit. Il savait son état et riait de sa faiblesse chaque jour, le son de sa voix haché par un écho douloureux qui résonnait toujours un peu trop fort contre les parois humides alentours. Il riait lorsqu'il était seul, à gorge déployée et la main serrée sur sa poitrine osseuse, enfonçant ses phalanges sous ses os, cherchant ce cœur séché et sale qui battait encore douloureusement contre ses côtes. Il grattait sa chair et blessait les lèvres luisantes d'une quelconque plaie, s'amusant à voir sa vue se brouiller de larmes limpides et salées. La douleur ne venait jamais, même lorsqu'il la suppliait. Juste pour voir. Pour rire. Pour comprendre.

Vanitas cracha une nouvelle fois par terre. Avec une lenteur remplie de brusquerie, il plongea doucement son pouce meurtri dans le liquide près de lui et entreprit de le faire tourner un peu. Le sang se mêla à la salive, la salive à la saleté, la saleté au sang. Avec le coin de ses ongles noirs, il traça patiemment un petit cœur sans forme devant lui. Tout cela, il l'avait fait en silence ; mais au fond de son être vibrait un affreux rire de gorge, qui redoubla lorsqu'il baigna son majeur dans la substance et dessina deux traits. Lentement. Bientôt le trait forma des lettres, et les lettres devinrent un nom.

V.E.N

Son dos s'arqua et il passa mécaniquement une main dans ses cheveux à la noirceur épaisse, tout en mimant le son du bout des lèvres avec une infinie précaution.

« Ven- Ventus. Ven. »

Celui qui lui avait fait perdre la raison.

Le garçon baissa la tête et regarda ses jambes, tirant sur sa nuque devenue raide à force de rester dans la même position. Ven. Le nom qui siffla entre ses lèvres lui arracha une courte plainte et il se mordit la langue. Ven. La lumière blanche et vicieuse au fond du couloir. Ven. Celui qui écartait les lèvres pour lui montrer des dents blanches et douces, une langue tiède et suave. Ven, aux poils blonds, au visage propre et aux yeux remplis d'une couleur étrangère. Un mélange qui n'avait rien de la couleur vermeille du sang, ni de la noirceur des tunnels. Ven.

La douleur ne venait jamais, sauf quand il prononçait ce son. Un souffle contracté par sa bouche, initié par ses cordes vocales profondes, qui remontait dans sa trachée pour claquer sur sa langue. Et ce nom mourrait sur ses lèvres dans une plainte grotesque et rauque. Vanitas pencha la tête un peu plus et contempla son œuvre, frustré de ne pas pouvoir prononcer le son comme lui le faisait.

_« Je suis Ventus. Ven. »_

Sa main se balada un instant entre ses mèches puis passa sur son menton. Elle continua ensuite son chemin sur son cou et descendit près de ses épaules. Il en trembla. Puis ses yeux se fermèrent, laissant place à la nuit des souvenirs, une nuit lumineuse et mélancolique, bien différente de sa nuit perpétuelle et quotidienne.

Cette nuit-là, la pénombre avait envahi tous les couloirs et Vanitas se lavait dans le caniveau, sous le couvert de milliers d'yeux étincelants. Il trempait calmement ses bras dans l'eau noire lorsqu'un bruit horrible défonça ses tympans, rebondissant sur tous les murs et cassant la torpeur nauséabonde propre aux soirées d'été. Il s'était alors redressé, sur le qui-vive, et avait plaqué ses mains sur ses oreilles, cherchant par tous les moyens à faire cesser cette litanie incessante et suraiguë. Ce cri de douleur avait pénétré son crâne ; plus jamais il n'en sortirait. Ce fut après un court moment de silence que la plainte se mua en gémissements étouffés et que Vanitas découvrit, en suivant l'écho d'une respiration, un être.

Plié, arqué, en sang.

Le ventre de Vanitas se mit à gémir devant cette nourriture offerte, et tandis qu'il s'approchait, il se demandait de quelle manière il allait pouvoir transporter le cadavre, oubliant cet étrange sentiment de peur injustifiée, inutile. Un jet de lumière monstrueux perçait d'une grille d'aération branlante et l'on voyait les ombres trembler sur la figure du déjeuner présumé, sur ses cheveux, ses joues, ses bras, ses vêtements gris et or, son torse déchiré. Il était étalé sur le sol et hoquetait doucement, en proie à une souffrance que Vanitas ne ressentirait pas et qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre. On venait de lui ôter sa fierté, sa famille, sa vie. Vanitas n'avait jamais possédé tout ça et se fichait bien des liens conçus par les hommes : celui qui ne connaît rien n'a rien à perdre. Mais un sentiment inconnu montait en lui, et lorsqu'il s'accroupit près du corps, ce ne fut pas pour le manger, ni même l'achever.

Il le regardait juste. Pour la première fois, Vanitas voyait. C'était comme une petite lumière au bout d'une longue galerie glacée, un morceau de soleil chaud qui tombe dans la mer, un ange déchu qui s'écrase en Enfer. Ce qu'il voyait était à la fois inconnu et familier, il reconnaissait les courbes de ses membres, la forme de ce visage. Il touchait la texture des lèvres, effleurait la douceur du cou. Cette **chose** lui ressemblait.

Et elle allait mourir.

Alors il la porta jusqu'au caniveau, déchira ces tissus étranges qui lui piégeaient la peau, et lui lava le corps. Pendant cinq jours il fit taire l'incompréhension et la panique qui lui mordaient le cœur. Pendant cinq jours il prit soin de l'être extérieur. Il partageait avec lui ce qu'il avait de moins mauvais, il lui donnait la chaleur de ses bras froids. Peu à peu, l'être reprit vie. Il respirait mieux, se mettait à bouger, clignait des yeux. Au bout d'une semaine, il se mit à parler.

_« Je suis Ventus. Ven. »_

Ven. Vanitas écarquilla les yeux et manqua de lui envoyer sa main gauche en pleine figure tant il fut horrifié. Une vie de solitude brisée en une seconde de parole. Ne savant pas s'il devait être fasciné ou effrayé, il recula. Il haussa les sourcils. Il grimaça. Tout se bousculait dans son être à l'écoute de ce son qui n'aurait jamais dû exister. A la vue de cette figure qu'il aurait dû dévorer. Il ne savait pas.

L'être en face de lui ne bougeait plus et semblait scruter son regard. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, aucune frayeur ne se lisait sur son visage. Il n'avait pas peur. Alors, avec une douceur extrême -doublée d'une lenteur sourde qui gela l'atmosphère pour un temps incertain- il lui prit la main et la posa délicatement sur le bord de sa bouche.

_« Je te parle. »_

Pendant un instant il n'y eut plus que le froid humide autour d'eux, troublé par la chaleur d'un souffle irrégulier sur une main. Jamais encore ils n'avaient été aussi proches et Vanitas du se faire violence pour ne pas repousser l'autre et partir en courant. Peut-être aurait-il dû le tuer, finalement, puisqu'il était incapable de surmonter le déluge de sensations qui couraient dans ces veines, coulant en lui comme un poison lent et sournois. Il fusilla son adversaire du regard et baissa les yeux, conscient que cette vague de frissons circulant le long de son échine n'était pas anodine. Tout dans cet échange était déplacé, nouveau. Tout doucement, Vanitas prenait conscience que l'étranger avait une sorte d'ascendant sur lui, et cela le troublait.

Il mordit donc la peau fragile entre l'ongle et le pouce, comme pour se venger.

_« Aie ! »_

Avec un sourire tendu, ambigu, Ventus retira vivement sa main et brisa le contact. A l'évidence, il venait de comprendre qu'il ne tirerait aucun mot de son vis-à-vis et, aussi rapidement qu'il avait déduit cela, il sut : le jeune qui lui faisait face, rachitique, musclé, d'une saleté sans nom, la tête bizarrement penchée en biais, ne parlait pas. Il le fixait parfois avec une certaine agressivité, comme un animal qu'on menace, une violence latente profondément nichée derrière sa pupille dilatée par l'obscurité, mais il ne disait rien, ne grognait pas, ne feulait pas, ne faisait même aucun bruit auquel Ventus aurait pu s'attendre. Il y avait comme une sorte de curiosité permanente peinte sur ses traits, mêlée d'un peu de fierté animale, mais rien de véritablement cruel à son égard. Il semblait juste… Seul. Jamais Ventus n'avait ressenti autant de vide, ni même perçu autant de solitude dans le regard d'un être, aussi doré et brûlant soit-il.

Pendant un moment ils se regardèrent, désarmés, et Ventus eu de la peine. Son doigt à vif saignait toujours et sa main était posée sur sa cuisse, inerte, tandis qu'il pensait. Sans doute Vanitas ne savait il rien de son monde, de la vie extérieure, de l'odeur du pain, du parfum des fleurs, de la chaleur d'un corps blotti contre le sien.

Ventus pleura ce jour-là, comprenant soudain la cruauté des êtres comme si cette vérité lui avait été crachée au visage. C'était injuste. Tellement injuste...

Le jeune homme aux mèches noires balançait de temps à autre des œillades sceptiques dans la direction du blond, espérant qu'il se calme. Une heure, deux heures passèrent pendant lesquelles le corps du garçon fut secoué de désespoir. Ce n'est qu'après un laps de temps interminable que Vanitas s'approcha de lui, les dents serrées, et décida de placer une main maladroite sur son épaule pour le rassurer. Il ne savait pas pourquoi les yeux de l'être se remplissaient de larmes mais se surprit à ne plus vouloir le voir ainsi. Alors Il attendit, pressé contre lui, contemplant sa faiblesse avec une sérénité inhabituelle. Il caressa ensuite ses cheveux, le toucha, l'attira à lui. En une soirée, Vanitas fit connaissance de la proximité humaine et de l'attraction des corps puis s'endormi dans les couloirs sombres aux côtés de Ven, un mince et dérisoire sourire plaqué sur les lèvres.

A cette pensée Vanitas souleva les paupières et son cœur se serra, un peu. Il renifla avec agacement, se griffa le cou et s'étira. Ses yeux d'ambres devaient briller d'un éclat meurtri tandis qu'il se rappelait chaque instant passé avec Ven, et il devait avoir l'air bien pitoyable. Mais il s'en fichait, personne n'était encore là pour le voir. Alors il se remémora encore, portant cette fois son attention sur les trois lettres de sang bruni.

A partir de cette nuit, tout changea dans son monde. Il se rapprocha de Ventus, -essayant de voir en lui autre chose qu'un peu de viande fraiche- et prit plaisir à découvrir les multiples facettes de sa personnalité. C'était comme un trésor dont on trouve chaque jour une pièce différente, un long chemin semé de gemmes précieuses et colorées. Ventus tentait parfois de lui apprendre ce qu'il savait et Vanitas faisait mine d'écouter, perdu dans la contemplation des yeux bleus et immenses de son protégé inexpérimenté. Par ailleurs, celui-ci lui inculqua la parole avec une certaine patience et une bonne dose de pédagogie, arrivant presque à tirer quelques sons de sa gorge : à l'écoute de sa propre voix, Vanitas affichait toujours une moue à demi-dégoûtée avant d'hausser les épaules, signifiant silencieusement qu'il n'en avait rien à faire. Ventus quant à lui, apprit petit à petit à lire dans ses prunelles, à déchiffrer ses gestes. Durant un temps qui sembla des années, Vanitas fit cesser ses pulsions meurtrières. Ventus fit taire sa rancune amère envers la vie. Ils vivèrent côte à côte dans les tréfonds lugubres de l'humanité, s'aimant de la façon étrange dont s'aiment les déchets rejetés : silencieusement, peau contre peau, emplis d'un malaise pénétrant que la présence de l'autre pouvait presque effacer. Un peu de douceur, une force de persuasion effrayante, et Vanitas pouvait glisser ses bras le long du corps de Ven, se laissant sombrer dans une drôle de folie amoureuse, un cocon enivrant de ténèbres et de chaleur. Ventus sombrait lui aussi contre lui, oubliant son passé et ignorant son présent, se délectant juste de la présence moelleuse de l'autre, lui adressant un petit sourire, un baiser mal placé, un regard vide alors qu'ils étaient enlacés.

Plus rien ne vivait autour d'eux. Ils étaient les maitres du monde, souverains d'un Univers perdu et sombre. Ils crevaient à deux dans ce trou à rat. Vanitas cligna soudain des yeux et envoya une main fébrile s'éclater sur le sol, en plein sur son écrit séché. Ses phalanges craquèrent.

Dieu, comme il s'en foutait.

La bulle de souvenirs dans laquelle il s'était lui-même plongée éclata durement, et il pinça les lèvres. Ven… La douleur se lovait amicalement dans ses intestins, il aurait aimé qu'elle n'existât plus désormais. Il aurait hurlé pour ne pas ressentir la sensation de manque d'un être aimé. Il aurait adoré n'être encore qu'un vulgaire animal, sans esprit ni espoir. Pourtant, au fond de ce cœur introuvable greffé à sa chair et ses os, il avait espoir de le revoir à nouveau. Voilà pourquoi il était assis là à attendre, pourquoi il crachait sa haine sans bouger, humide de sang et gonflé d'amertume. Toutes les deux heures depuis _son_ départ il errait dans le noir, se consumant dans cette folie qui le guettait déjà lorsque _lui _était là.

La trahison de Ven avait fini de bouffer son âme. Un jour, il était parti. Disparu comme un spectre, une illusion réelle dont personne ne lui rappellerait le souvenir. Probablement avait-il seulement attendu de pouvoir quitter cet endroit répugnant. Peut-être lui-même lui répugnait-il. Peut-être avait-il rêvé d'un cœur comme le sien, qui puisse s'élever de cette terre grise et ignoble où il restait enfermé depuis si longtemps, impuissant… Vanitas sourit, la blancheur de ses propres dents luisant d'une clarté salace. Il se dit qu'il avait souillé un être extérieur. Il rit. Sûrement Ven ne vivait-il plus que dans son esprit écorché par l'obscurité, à demi-mort dans son cœur d'enfant mutilé.

Alors Vanitas se leva avec précaution, crachant une ultime fois sur le dessin qui se dilua peu à peu, brillant. De lourdes larmes glissèrent sur sa peau assombrie tandis qu'il faisait demi-tour, les bestioles de la nuit couinant un bref chant d'hystérie sur son passage. Ven ne reviendrait pas.

Vanitas resterait un enfant rat.

Au bout du tunnel, près de la bouche d'aération, à l'endroit même où se trouvait la forme un peu plus tôt, une ombre. Une ombre blonde. Elle observa un moment les traits effacés, puis se pencha tranquillement en avant. Ses genoux craquèrent. Elle mordit la pulpe de son pouce, entre la peau et l'ongle de l'index, laissant perler quelques gouttes de sang. Puis avec une délicatesse mesurée, elle retraça les lettres. Ajouta un mot. Dessina une phrase.

_« C'est Ventus.»_

Une dernière courbe et elle se releva, contemplant son écrit. Elle pivota ensuite vers la lumière du tunnel et sortit. En lettre capitales reluisantes de rouge on pouvait lire un dernier mot, vermeil et fragile.

_« VEN.» _

Une fois que l'être fut parti, des milliers yeux avides se tournèrent vers l'écrit. Affluant en masse, suçant le liquide goulûment, ils ne laissèrent plus aucune trace d'un sang aussi appétissant.

Les rats, dans leur frisson hideux, se moquent bien de l'espoir des gens.


	2. Ombre blonde

**_Note :_** _Cet écrit ne devait pas avoir de suite. Cependant, il y a quelques temps, l'envie m'a pris de révéler un nouveau morceau de l'histoire. Je dédicace donc cet OS à Crimson Realm, mais aussi à Gaynyway et Akira-Testu, pour leur attention._

_**Note 2**__ : __**Kingdom Hearts ne m'appartient toujours pas.**__ Le principe de l'histoire de base est néanmoins tiré d'un livre, "Les Enfants Rats" de Françoise Jay. Bonne lecture à chacun de vous !_

**_Note 3 : _**_Lu et approuvé par Wa-chan ! N'en m'en voulez pas, je vous en prie. _

* * *

Gutter's children.

La forme dos au mur ravala sa salive avant de porter la main à son cœur. Elle toucha sa peau, effleura son torse nu, fit courir ses doigts sur ses côtes minces, portant le regard sur cette main pâle comme la mort. Cette main pâle qui glissait doucement près de son cœur, mais pourtant incapable de le toucher véritablement.

Cette main qui avait touché une autre peau, un autre cœur, un jour.

Resserrant son emprise sur sa propre chair, la forme se recroquevilla un moment, fixant le sol couvert de givre qui l'encerclait depuis quelques semaines, quelques mois maintenant. Sa main tremblait, bleuie par la glace et froide de son impuissance, secouée de convulsions incontrôlées. Le sang se répandait dans ses veines avec une lenteur incroyable, et il crut souvent mourir avant d'avoir entièrement réchauffé son corps groggy par les ravages du temps.

Il se redressa mécaniquement, appuyant sa tête sur le mur de pierre, indifférent aux copeaux de lichen durcis qui lui découpaient le bas de la nuque. Son dos frottait la roche a même le gel, et il gémit sous la sensation de brûlure qui se répandait peu à peu de ses omoplates à ses reins, caressant vicieusement chaque parcelle de son être. L'air était vif et tranchant, et les perces neiges résistaient tant bien que mal aux assauts de la nuit, tandis que lui était destiné à mourir.

Mais il restait là, la tête enfouie entre ses jambes, un bras replié contre ses genoux, l'autre levé vers la tête parfois soudé contre son abdomen, attendant, respirant, agonisant en pleine connaissance de cause.

_« Je reviendrais, je te le jure. »_

L'être plié sous le froid inspirait calmement, économisant ses forces, cachant sa faiblesse grandissante aux regards des passants, tirant sur ses bras pareils à des brindilles, ployant au moindre coup de vent. La faim, la soif et l'indifférence étaient ses compagnes de chaque jour, mais il ne s'en formalisait pas plus que cela, attendant toujours, comptant les secondes à l'aide du soleil, attendant la nuit patiemment.

Il balaya du regard les alentours, observant les cailloux blancs et granuleux qui lui bouchaient la vue, observant parfois plus loin, tendant le cou vers l'horizon.

C'était là-bas que Ventus était né. Un beau quartier lumineux construit non loin d'une carrière, couvert de fleurs et baigné de lumière, où les SDF et l'ignorance n'avaient pas plus de place que d'avenir. Naquit dans un hôpital fortuné, plein de l'amour de sa mère et du bonheur de son père, il avait ensuite passé une quinzaine d'années dans tous ses beaux jardins, apprenant consciencieusement le nom des plantes ainsi que leurs parfums, récitant par cœur des poésies sans queues ni tête, mangeant à sa guise, rêvant d'un avenir heureux et d'un monde meilleur.

Tous s'accordaient à le dire : Ventus était un enfant bien élevé, sociable et brillant.

La société et l'école étaient d'ailleurs très contentes de lui, assurant fierté à ses parents, lui montrant du doigt un bonheur idyllique, auquel seules les grandes fortunes telles que lui pouvaient aisément accéder.

Il accepta.

Tout jeune et déjà parvenu au centre de l'Etat, Ventus ne tarda pas à découvrir l'autre face de son monde, ce drôle de miroir brisé qui lui montrait tout ce qu'il n'avait pas su voir autrefois.

Les rues sales. Les cadavres affamés, empilés, brûlés, la détresse et les cris dans les rues de tous ses gens qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais dont la douleur lui brûlait les yeux tant elle était insupportable. Les os qui craquent sous les matraques des forces de l'ordre, impitoyables face à la misère, les policiers qui sortent les familles de leurs appartements, femmes, pères, enfants, indifférent aux pleurs de ce nourrisson qu'ils jettent sur le trottoir, la bouche tordue par l'incompréhension et la peur d'être seul.

Ventus était le seul à arpenter les rues par quête de savoir. Les intestins broyés par l'injustice constante qu'il côtoyait chaque matin en se rendant au palais de justice, palais dont le nom ne convenait guère plus à rien en ce temps, le jeune homme pleurait des larmes de rage, les mains serrées sur un dossier de plus, contribuant au malheur d'un innocent.

_«Ce n'est pas ma faute, n'est-ce pas ? »_

L'air parfumé et l'odeur du poulet grillé l'étouffaient presque dans les grandes salles de banquet, accentuant l'immonde contraste entre son monde et le monde du miroir, ce monde différent qui, pourtant, était le même.

A quelques détails près.

Ici, tout était pourri jusqu'à l'os. Et Ventus marchait sur les trottoirs de bétons craquelés, son panini safran-crevette-citron à la main, mordant dans la texture moelleuse avec la sensation amère du dégoût dans la bouche. Autour de lui, les suicidés apparaissaient toujours plus nombreux, la pourriture des corps embaumant l'air, les déchets et l'urine se détachant par flaques entre les étroits caniveaux de terre. Accélérant le pas, Ventus jetait souvent son repas aux morts qui rampaient sur le sol, avide de son pouvoir et de sa chance, les yeux agrandis par la rancœur et la folie.

_« J'aurais dû faire un détour. Mais combien de détours a-t-on fait, jusqu'à maintenant ? »_

Depuis vingt-ans, Ventus vivait dans l'ignorance. Il ne savait rien des autres, pensait aider ses proches, se voilant la face face à la réelle décadence. Son monde mourait à petit feu, et lui n'était que l'élite lumineuse, gonflé d'amour et de bêtises sincères. Étouffé par les richesses, il était devenu malgré lui arrogant et méprisant de ses pairs. Il avait vécu dans le secret de la cruauté des hommes. Un secret qui l'asphyxiait un peu plus chaque jour qui passait.

Pourtant, jamais il ne devint insensible à la peine au dehors.

Ce fut par un matin sale comme il y en avait des milliers de l'autre côté de son quartier, que Ventus vit une chose qui lui déchira le cœur, poignardant son âme, faisant vriller ses convictions les plus profondes. Alors qu'il tournait au coin d'une rue humide et médiocre, Ventus vit une femme tenant son enfant par le pied, pareille à Thétis, mère d'Achille, au-dessus d'un égout.

Son visage était strié de larmes lasses, et ses yeux gris paraissaient aussi vides que la vie qu'elle menait. Regardant Ventus avec une froideur dure, elle fendit le cordon ombilical de ses mains, arrachant un cri de souffrance au bébé, puis desserra sa prise afin de le lâcher. Ventus cria. Ie nouveau-né tomba. La mère se leva, se retourna ensuite, le dos courbé, puis s'en alla mourir plus loin.

Figé devant la bouche d'égout obscure, Ventus regardait le fond de cet abysse assassin, brisé et interdit. Un petit « plouf » résonna dans le noir, puis plus rien de lui vint.

Il serra alors les poings, se mordit la chair des lèvres, brûlant d'une colère sourde, écœuré par la lâcheté des hommes. Comment en était-il arrivé là. Dans quel but. Pourquoi ?

_« Par négligence.»_

Le lendemain, il retourna au palais de justice, les yeux irrités par ses propres sanglots. Il demanda à voir le taux de décès infantile, crut s'étouffer en le lisant, puis démissionna. Ses parents le déshéritèrent, son environnement le hua. Tous lui crachèrent à la figure, ne comprenant pas le soudain rejet de sa condition, lui reprochant son manque de lucidité face à la chance dans laquelle il était né.

Oui, pour son plus grand malheur, Ventus avait un cœur. Et il se refusait à négliger plus de vies.

Il en pleurait chaque soir, roulé en boule dans une couette moelleuse qui lui fut vite retirée, laissant pousser ses abondants cheveux dorés pour ne plus ressembler à celui qu'il était. Ses pleurs se répercutaient sur son visage, dégradant la beauté noble de ses traits, et il se berçait sur le sol en tenant ses genoux, expulsé de chaque endroit où il logeait. Ventus était devenu un paria. Et il riait parfois en songeant aux sacrifices de sa conscience, ne regrettant point son univers hideux, seulement ses parents et son bonheur d'antan, qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais plus.

Ventus sourit faiblement en se rappelant cela. Le givre lui dévorait les mains et ses anciennes gerçures étaient en sang, mais le souvenir de sa mort éveillait toujours en lui un sentiment de nostalgie qui parvenait à apaiser tout le reste. Il porta de nouveau la main à son cœur, expirant doucement, un peu de fumée blanche s'élevant vers le ciel tandis qu'il y repensait, s'évadant un instant.

Instinctivement, il traça même un cœur sanglant du bout des doigts, à la jolie couleur grenat.

Ce jour-là fut le jour de son suicide et de sa renaissance. Ventus était mort, à l'intérieur. Ses yeux si bleus étaient devenus vitreux, sa gorge et son estomac s'étaient peu à peu desséchés. Son corps flottait au vent et son âme se flétrissait, volant hors de lui-même, et lui était incapable de la retenir. Il n'en avait plus l'envie. Plus la force. Plus l'espoir.

C'était tellement absurde, tellement idiot d'avoir espéré en ce qu'il croyait être juste.

_« Tu ne te demande jamais d'où viennent les étoiles ? D'où est-ce que la lumière vient ? _»

Approchant d'une bouche d'égout quelconque, Ventus s'accroupit, poussant mollement la grille d'aération. Sûrement était-ce assez profond. Une odeur nauséabonde s'échappait de la cavité sombre, et il retint un soupir avant de poser le pied à son bord, chancelant. Puis, regardant le précipice qui l'attendait, il propulsa sa jambe en dedans, entraînant tout son corps dans la chute.

La douleur fut insoutenable. Indescriptible. Tout son être s'était disloqué en tombant, hormis sa colonne vertébrale, qu'il sentait toujours droite malgré les tiraillements. Du sang perlait de sa bouche, de ses bras, et ses yeux à peine ouverts fixaient son vêtement déchiré qui brillait honteusement à la lumière du jour, comme une raillerie détestable de sa vie d'avant.

Ventus allait crever. Et il en était content. Pourtant, dans son cœur, une petite voix lui reprochait son égoïsme, son manque de courage, le faisant pleurer de culpabilité bien plus que de souffrance. Le silence de l'endroit accentuait ses gémissements misérables, et il souhaitait ne jamais être né.

On venait de lui ôter sa fierté, sa famille, sa vie.

Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rester là, attendant que la mort lui offre le plus ignoble des baisers, quelque chose apparu dans son champ de vision. Ses larmes ne montraient qu'un film liquide et flou s'étalant sous ses paupières, mais il reconnut une forme humaine, quelque chose de doux qui, avec une étrange hésitation, le touchait.

Puis le noir survint, et il s'évanouit.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Ventus était nu. Un inconnu dormait à son côté, l'œil à demi-clos, scrutant l'horizon nocturne, sur le qui-vive. Ses mains étaient brunies par la saleté et ses ongles très longs, mais son visage trahissait un bel aspect humain que Ventus n'avait plus vu depuis des lustres. Sa tignasse nébuleuse donnait l'impression qu'une nuit perpétuelle dévorait sa figure, apportant un côté macabre à son physique effilé, et deux perles d'or luisaient faiblement en lieu et place de ses orbites.

Sa respiration régulière calma Ventus, qui eut tôt fait de le replonger dans les méandres du sommeil.

Quelques jours passèrent ainsi, le jeune blond alternant entre repos et réveil, douleurs abominables et bain d'eau croupie, morceaux de chair velue gracieusement déposés sur sa langue par son protecteur. Moments d'éveil cauchemardesques au milieu de la nuit. Mais quelle nuit ?

Ici, la nuit semblait éternelle. Ventus s'y habitua. Il observait l'autre faire des va et vient d'un couloir à un autre, le regard dans le vague, l'esprit embrumé. Mais il se sentait mieux. Plus léger, plus libre, depuis qu'il était ici, à l'écart de tous, seul avec cet être mi- humain mi- animal. Il apprit à l'observer, un peu, en silence, détaillant son mode de vie, s'interrogeant sur sa nature. Qu'était-il, exactement ?

Et plus important encore.

Était-ce si important ?

Ventus ne savait pas, ne savait plus, ne voulait pas savoir. Une semaine passa dans le noir et, plus que jamais, ses yeux s'ouvrirent. L'être humain en face de lui provoquait une confusion dans son être, un surplus d'émotions, un certain apaisement mêlé de dégoût naturel. Ses bras étaient glacés et moites, son souffle silencieux, ses mouvements à la fois trop tendres et trop brusques. Mais il avait en lui des ténèbres douces, une sorte de contrôle profond de lui-même, qui justifiait amplement l'éclat d'intelligence brillant dans ses prunelles.

Un scintillement froid, bien plus humain que tous ceux que Ven avait croisé jusqu'alors.

Quelques perles de glace accrochées à ses cils le ramenèrent à la réalité, voilant sa vue, et Ventus se rendit compte que la chaleur de ses larmes les avait fait fondre. Il ferma les yeux, glissant sa langue sur ses lèvres striées, se remémorant un moment encore. Après tout, il avait tout le temps pour ça.

_« Je suis Ventus. Ven. »_

L'éclat de voix résonna dans l'obscurité du tunnel et Ventus s'en voulu d'avoir osé troubler le calme spectral de l'endroit. La tension était si forte, l'envie si grande, et la solitude si détestable. Il n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Au-devant, l'autre, qui marchait d'un pas souple, se stoppa net. Le cœur battant, le sang pulsant à ses oreilles, Ven attendit donc, calmement, écoutant chaque son alentour, gravant dans sa mémoire chaque minute de ces instants irréels.

_« Tu m'as donné quelque chose en retour quand j'en avais le plus besoin. Une seconde chance. »_

C'est ce que ses propres iris semblaient hurler. C'est ce qu'il aurait voulu lui dire. Mais la réponse se faisait attendre et le temps se glaçait, faisant courir les secondes dans une main invisible, évaporant le temps comme la brume de l'hiver, un matin. L'être en face de lui se troublait, peu à peu. Son visage trahissait mille expressions que Ventus avait du mal à comprendre, et pourtant.

Son regard parlait de lui-même.

_« Je te parle.»_

Il lui parlait. Mais ce n'étaient pas des paroles anodines et banales, de ces paroles qui s'effacent de la mémoire une fois la conversation achevée. Il lui parlait parce qu'il le voyait, parce que sa vie entière ne dépendait désormais que de la clémence de cette bête humaine, perdue au fond d'un égout.

Alors Ven lui tendit la main, l'amenant patiemment sur un morceau de ses lèvres, déposant un bout de sa peau sur la sienne. Les muscles de la grande mâchoire de l'autre étaient crispés, et la chaleur de son souffle humide brisait le silence de l'atmosphère, créant une bulle incertaine proche de l'éclatement.

Puis il le mordit. Elle éclata. Le contact invisible était passé, et le jeune homme aux sales mèches blondes ne put se retenir de sourire. De toute évidence, l'être ne parlait pas, et ne parlerait sans doute jamais. Soit. Le monde pouvait bien se passer de la parole et, tant que les détails de la vie étaient observés, rien ne changerait cette vérité. Il en était persuadé.

_« Les déchets n'ont pas besoin de vivre. »_

Seulement, autre chose le troublait. Un creux, un abysse, un fossé dans cette poitrine découverte, comme une aura désagréablement abjecte, qui subsistait en lui.

La flamme de la solitude luisait dans ses pupilles dorées, inaltérable.

Et elle le rongeait.

Alors les yeux de Ventus le brûlèrent, sa gorge se serra. Encore une fois, il avait été égoïste, s'étant considéré comme unique, incompris. Mais lui ? Cette créature ? Ce rejet ambulant ? Ce jeune homme écarté de naissance, cobaye du dépit et de la cruauté du monde d'en haut, enfant détesté avant même d'être né ? Ventus se rappela la femme et bébé. Son œil voilé, sa bouche sèche et poussiéreuse. Cet infanticide tout naturel, et l'horreur que cela lui inspirait. Finalement, peut être que l'autre avait aussi subi ce sort immonde, et qu'il avait réussi, par quelque miracle, à s'en sortir vivant. Ou du moins, à y survivre. Sûrement ne savait-il rien de ses semblables et des choses les plus simples, comme la compassion d'un ami, la chaleur d'une maman, la fragrance des fleurs, la douceur des rayons du soleil caressant son dos.

A cette pensée, Ventus craqua. Il se courba, plaquant une main sur sa bouche, rognant ses phalanges avec peine. C'était injuste. Tellement injuste. Cette différence si ressemblante, cette plénitude si creuse, cet écart de vie bien trop évident entre deux mondes, deux êtres, tout sauf identiques.

Ils étaient juste des hommes ne sachant pas ce qu'ils étaient. Ne voyant rien. Perdus. Sans lumière.

Tel était leur affreux point commun.

Et tandis qu'il s'étouffait entre deux torrents de larmes, une nouvelle alchimie se fit. Un temps fermé, incalculable, une paume venant s'échouer sur son épaule, une palpation infime de sa peau. Puis une main griffue se lovant dans sa chevelure, une main plus ferme, une respiration plus longue. Ses propres larmes séchées dans le tissu d'une chair chaude et souple, une présence rassurante, un contact initié sans aucun but. Sans sentiments.

Ou peut-être le seul qui en valu vraiment la peine cette soirée-là. La compassion.

Ventus releva la tête, sourit. C'était si loin, maintenant. Seule sa mémoire douloureuse, tâchée d'un arrière-goût de souvenirs, lui rappelait encore ce passé si présent. La rougeur de ses membres fit ressurgir en lui les ombres poussiéreuses du désir, la folie acidulée de la perte. Alors il se mit à rire, agrippant des poignées de roches blanches à pleines mains, faisant ricocher plusieurs pierres contre la bouche du conduit d'égout à sa gauche. C'était comme un petit tintement, une cloche en écho à son rire, l'expression unique de l'impulsion du sang chauffant encore ses veines.

Quelque chose avait-il vraiment changé dans son monde, cette nuit-là ? Il ne saurait le dire.

L'autre était moins distant, plus attentif, écoutant sa voix vibrer contre les murs avec fascination. Ventus le trouvait beau. Mille fois plus clos que les autres, mais mille fois plus accrocheur, moqueur, intrigué, presque malsain, presque aimant. Il avait sous la pupille la bestialité des vanités et la curiosité des enfants, son âme semblant s'y méprendre à un chemin sûr tout couvert de brouillard et de sang.

Ventus lui parlait sans cesse, dans toutes les langues, avec tous les accents. Son vis-à-vis penchait la tête d'un demi-centimètre, un pli de la bouche relevé, les sourcils cyniques, riant de l'intérieur. Ca suffisait. Ils se cachaient, bouffaient des rats, chuchotaient en silence. Avec les mains, la bouche, Ventus mimait des oiseaux, écartait les bras vers le ciel trop bas, accueillant contre lui ce dangereux oisillon aux plumes de jais.

Il lui brûlait les ailes.

Et sans qu'il sans rende compte, ses serres se resserraient.

Combien de temps sombra-t-il ainsi dans la luxure d'être enfin lui-même ? Lui-même dans le noir, la saleté, le désespoir. Lui-même dans les limbes ténébreuses de l'Univers, blotti contre une bête humaine de chair et d'os, au cœur aussi doré que ses yeux. Lui-même lorsqu'il lui griffait la peau, la nuit, en hurlant. Lui-même quand il se réveilla, un matin, en réalisant ce qu'il avait fait.

Il avait abandonné son monde, et il s'était perdu.

Sans le vouloir, il les avait perdus. Tous les deux.

Alors il se leva, la honte aux tripes et l'espoir au ventre, les yeux brillants de larmes et le corps ramolli. Ses mains aux os fins s'étaient allongées, ses genoux étaient cagneux et sa poitrine vidée. Ventus se sentait comme un cadavre en attente de sa tombe. Il ne voyait plus son reflet, l'avait même oublié, scrutant parfois une ombre dans la pupille agrandie de son partenaire, détournant le regard face à sa vérité. En arrivant ici, il avait eu une seconde chance.

Et aujourd'hui, elle s'effritait avec ce corps. Il devait partir.

Allongé sur le côté, la joue contre le sol, son homologue dormait. Plus maigre, plus fort, plus adapté. Il était hybride des sens et du cœur, expirant calmement dans la nuit, le corps brûlant et le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un avec qui vivre. Quelqu'un avec qui désirer, un futur, une raison de vivre un instant de plus dans sa vie souterraine : devait-il réellement lui ôter cela ?

Ventus se sentait comme un monstre.

Après lui avoir caressé lentement les épaules, il était parti. Un cri déchirait son être et il courut dans les tunnels, aveugle, chassant à tout prix l'envie qu'il avait de revenir sur ses pas. Sa culpabilité le coursait dans les galeries, faisant crisser ses doigts crochus à chaque coin de mur, lui rappelant chaque faille de son existence, chaque part d'égoïsme qui résidait en lui. Même les rats le fixèrent lorsqu' il dépassa la bouche d'aération en suffocant, aspirant quelques venimeuses goulées d'air frais.

Il abandonnait ses ténèbres.

Il ne mourrait pas ici. Il allait ailleurs, mais l'autre resterait là-bas.

Ventus frissonna, calmant son rire qu'il savait trop amer. En vérité, il aurait dû partir avec lui. Car son souvenir ne cessait de le hanter et il était revenu à sa solitude. Il ne savait plus vivre. L'hiver lui entaillait le corps, mais la faille dans son cœur le déchirait, rependant chaque minute de plus son poison douloureux.

Vanitas lui manquait.

Il ne lui avait jamais dit son nom, ni ce qu'il ressentait. Mais il le savait.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il pensait à lui, ses mains cessèrent de trembler, lâchant les petits cailloux blancs qu'il continuait de serrer. Tout était si près. Si loin. Il avait cru pouvoir s'enfuir à nouveau, échapper à sa destinée. Mais il était faible et frigorifié, comme bloqué entre deux mondes, incapable de faire un choix sans être mortifié. La bouche d'aération était là. C'est près d'elle qu'il se levait le matin dans l'attente de mourir, espérant toujours la silhouette de l'être qui, chaque jour à la même heure, apparaissait. Il voyait ses doigts dans le contrejour matinal, sa forme aussi repliée que la sienne, le liquide pourpre qui perlait de son index, de son pouce.

Et Ventus se sentait apaisé de le savoir là, même si ébouillanté de sa colère contre lui-même. Il ne pouvait accepter ça, à nouveau.

Vanitas ne devait pas rester un enfant rat.

Pinçant soudain les lèvres, Ventus fit éclater une des corolles rouges qui formait le contour de sa bouche, honteux. Le sang coulait sur la neige, et la forme brune de l'égout disparaissait peu à peu.

Dans un élan de rage, le jeune homme à la chevelure blonde se déplia. Une fois, une unique fois, il allait se laisser bercer d'un espoir. Il se leva, dérouillant son corps glacé, un air déterminé sur le visage.

Aujourd'hui, il répondrait à Vanitas.

Pénétrant dans le tunnel, il s'avança. Tout était noir, comme dans son souvenir, et il espéra que l'être des couloirs su encore voir entre les lignes. Il s'accroupi ensuite, regardant le cœur noirci esquissé brutalement sur le béton froid, et le contempla, un instant. **Il **vivait là, encore, parmi les rats.

Lui. Vanitas. L'ombre de sa vie.

Alors Ventus mordit la pulpe de son pouce, entre la peau et l'ongle de l'index, laissant perler quelques gouttes de sang. Ses os craquèrent et ses yeux bleus scintillèrent dans la nuit. Il prit tout son temps.

Un mot, une lettre, puis une phrase, pour **lui**. Un lambeau d'espoir, aussi.

_« C'est Ventus. » _

Puis il se releva, observant une ultime fois le délicat message qu'il venait de tracer, le cœur battant.

Peut-être reviendrait-il. Peut-être que lui ne crèverait pas avant.

_« V.E.N » _

Peut-être se retrouveraient-ils, dehors, au printemps.

Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres et il tourna le dos aux sombres couloirs, chancelant, tandis que deux larmes claires se perdaient dans le vent, glissant sur sa peau blanchie par le givre.

Et loin derrière, à quelques pas de son écrit, des milliers d'yeux cruels le regardèrent partir, triomphants, leurs pupilles jaunes dardées vers la lumière, leurs museaux tâchés de sang.

Ce jour-là encore ils feraient un festin, dévorant tout espoir, et brisant l'être humain.


End file.
